Words of Love
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Rin and Len have the most beautiful relationship ever. One day, it's decided that their love will be tested. What's the test? It's a series of questions concerning their feelings about each other. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm kind of stressed by school and during a boring lecture, I got this idea. It's kind of short but the rest will be longer. Hopefully, you like it. Oh, and sorry for the bad summary._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"Hey, Rin."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Rin Kagamine looked up from the article she was reading and stared into the innocent eyes of her boyfriend, confused by his words. "What?"

"Do you love me?" Len repeated, his blue eyes gazing intensely into hers. "Rin, do you love me?"

Rin giggled, a smile forming on her lips as she answered the question. "Of course. Do you love me, Len?"

Len nodded eagerly, his next words expressing the pure emotions he held for the blonde. "How can I not love Rin? She's my whole world!" He answered, causing Rin's cheeks to turn into that adorable shade of pink that he loved seeing. "But…"

Rin tilted her head. "But what?"

Len shook his head. "Will we always stay together?"

Rin smiled warmly, lifting her hand to pinch his cheek. "Aww, Len. Don't get too emotional." She teased, enjoying the small blush that was creeping onto his face. "I'd like for us to remain together until death do us apart."

Len's eyes sparkled with sadness at the thought of a world without his precious Rin. "Death? Someone's gonna die?"

Rin shook her head, her small hand caressing the soft skin of her beloved's cheek. "Len, I can't guarantee anything-" She laughed at the hopeless expression on the boy's face. "But I can promise that I'll try my best to stay at your side." She answered, her words making Len's heart skip a beat.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable!" A high-pitched voice entered the atmosphere, surprising the couple on the couch. Miku, along with everyone else, entered the living room, ruining the alone time for the young lovers.

"Yeah, but it's depressing me." Meiko said, stretching her arms behind her back. "It's too cute for my taste."

Miku grinned, taking a seat as she replied to the older woman. "That's because it reminds you that you're still single." She teased, her blue eyes focusing on her two friends. "You guys are perfect for each other!"

Rin and Len laughed at Miku's compliment, already used to her attitude. "Thank you, Miku." Rin replied, amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, you guys make me happy." Kaito said, his eyes were as calm as ever. "I'll patiently wait for your wedding."

Rin blushed while Len wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, a proud smile on his face as he nodded. "I'll try not to keep you waiting, Kaito."

"Marriage? You think you'll last that long?" Meiko asked.

"Hmm… I think we can, don't you, Rin?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I think we should give you a test." The brown-haired woman announced, earning her a pout from the teal-haired teenage girl.

"Meiko, you're just bitter. Let the kids be in love." Miku said, glancing up at Meiko, who had crossed her arms against her chest.

"I'm not bitter. I'm trying to show the real strength of their love." She replied, her focus back to the two blondes. "To really show your strong feelings, we need to test them. But I can't come up with a goo-"

Meiko was interrupted by the blue-haired man who raised his hand, resembling a small child at that moment. "I know! Make a video!"

The room fell silent, each mind trying to process Kaito's idea.

"A video?" Luka asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Kaito nodded. "Yup!"

Meiko stared at the man, wearing her best poker face. "Kaito. Please. Explain."

Kaito let out a sigh. "Make a video in where you answer questions about your love for each other. It's very simple."

After Kaito made his idea clear, Rin and Len turned to each other. "Should we do it?" Rin asked but received no answer because Miku got in between them, holding their hands while squealing.

"You guys have to do that! It'll be really sweet!" She exclaimed, jumping from the excitement. "Please, do this!" She begged.

Rin shrugged, not finding any reason to go against the idea. "Why not?"

Len nodded in agreement, following Rin's example. "It could be fun."

Miku clapped in delight while Kaito stood up.

"I have to go write the questions for you guys. I'll try to be quick." He informed everyone before taking his leave.

"Oh! I'll go write some too!" Miku jumped up from the couch and ran to her room, several questions already in her mind.

"I also wish to assist. I'll go join Miku." Luka announced as she stood up and made her way to the direction where Miku went.

"I guess I'll go help them." Meiko let out an annoyed sigh, mumbling something about how cheerful everyone was in the morning.

Len focused on the girl remaining in the room with him. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"You think our love is strong, right?"

Rin didn't give him a verbal answer. Instead, she placed down the magazine in her hand and cuddled against him, savoring the warmth that Len was emitting. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso as she leaned on his chest.

Len turned red for a moment, startled by the sudden affection. He quickly recovered and returned the embrace, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. He didn't need her to speak. He received an answer and he was happy with it.

* * *

 **So… It looks like Rin and Len are making a video! I already have some questions for them but if you guys have any and wish to share them with me, go ahead! I'd me more than happy to include them!**

 **Oh, and I apologize for making Meiko look so grumpy. I just portrayed her based on how I'm feeling now. Yeah, I'm a bit tired and stressed out…**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think! Please review!**

 **Thank you! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! There's probably like two chapters left after this… Hope you like it and thank you for the follows!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"Umm, remind me again why we're doing this?" Meiko asked, leaning against the desk in Len's room as she watched the blue-haired man set up a camera.

"Well, you said that Rin and Len needed a test. They're going to express their emotions and we'll capture it in video, later handing it to the other partner." Kaito answered, stepping back to admire his work. "There. The camera's in position." He turned his focus to the young blonde sitting patiently in the chair in front of the device. "Are you ready, Len?"

Len nodded happily, enthusiastic about this plan. "I just have to answer questions, right?"

"Yeah. Meiko and I will switch with asking them." Kaito replied, giving a thumbs up to the boy. "Good luck!"

Len smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kaito asked, ready to press the 'record' button.

"Sure."

"Ready!"

Kaito grinned, pressing down on the button and starting the session. He picked up his copy of the questions, clearing his throat before speaking. "Hello, my name is Kaito. And next to me is the lovely Meiko." He introduced, getting really into this.

Meiko snickered as Kaito kept talking. "Okay, first question. What is your name?" He asked.

Len smiled brightly. "I'm Len!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

Len looked down at himself before looking up with innocent eyes. "I think so."

"Hmm. Very well then." Kaito replied, motioning for his female partner to continue with the next question.

Meiko let out a sigh, lifting the paper and scanning the words. "Second question. Who do you love?"

Len grinned. "That's easy! I love Rin and only Rin!" He answered, his blue eyes filled with joy and love as he mentioned his girlfriend.

Kaito raised a finger to his chin, thinking about Len's words. "Your only love?"

Len nodded.

"What about bananas? Do you love Rin more than bananas?"

Len tilted his head in a cute way. "I love Rin but I also love bananas… But I can't eat Rin or date bananas… I can't choose, they each have a special place in my life. But if I have to pick, I'd rather have Rin!" He answered after thinking about his decision.

Kaito smiled while Meiko chuckled at the boy. "Very good. Next question, what do you love the most about Rin?"

Len blinked. "I love everything about her." He said simply, causing the brown-haired woman to smile at his sweet attitude.

"What do you love the most? Anything that makes your heart race?" Meiko asked, amused by the blush appearing on the young boy's face.

"I-I love when she talks to me. Her voice is very angelic and every time I hear her laugh, I get butterflies in my stomach. Whenever she looks at me, my knees go weak and I always melt under her touch. I just adore the smile that's always adorning her face. I also really enjoy when she pronounces my name… " The poor boy kept on rambling, entertaining the two behind the camera.

Meiko smiled at the love-struck face on the blonde. She coughed, breaking the boy from his thoughts. "That was very romantic." She commented, winking at Len who was flushing from the attention. "Now, do you remember the first time you met?"

Len nodded, laughing a little as he recalled the memory of his first encounter with Rin. "Rin was new to the city but she quickly made friends with Miku. I remember seeing her and being hypnotized by how pretty she was." Len stopped, smiling warmly at the fond memories. "I was too scared to talk to her. But one day, when they went to a coffee shop, I gathered my courage and confronted her. I was too nervous and I dropped my drink on her…"

Kaito bursted out in laughter, remembering how he was watching the whole thing unfold from another table. "Hahaha! That was funny! Len was freaking out after that!" He said, holding his stomach as he tried to contain his laughter.

Meiko grinned, her eyes lighting up. "How smooth, Len." She teased.

Len blushed, his cheeks puffed out and making him look even more adorable. "Well, it didn't end too bad. Rin just laughed it off and we started to hand out after that." He said proudly, a pout on his handsome face.

Meiko nodded and elbowed Kaito who was still laughing. After he recovered himself, Kaito continued with the questions. "Do you remember who asked who out?"

Len nodded excitedly. "After a month of being friends, I wanted to ask her out but I was too scared. Rin noticed this and she was the one who confessed first, making it easier for me to tell her my feelings. After doing that, I asked her out on a date and she said yes, giving me a big grin and a warm and wonderful hug." He ended his answer with a kind and nostalgic smile on his lips.

Kaito gave Len another thumbs up while Meiko looked at the paper again. "Where did you guys go on your first date?"

"We went to the same coffee shop and it was amazing!" Len held that dreamy look on his face as he thought of Rin on that day. "She had this pretty green dress and her usual bow. She wore no make up since she's already very beautiful, and she just looked like a real princess."

Meiko giggled. _He's really in love…_

"Alright, now that you're together, what is it that you wish for?" Kaito asked, his blue eyes looking up from the paper to watch the boy.

Len shook his head. "I'm already blessed being with her. I'll take her in my life anyway I can and being her boyfriend… I can't ask for more." He replied, all the tenderness being displayed on his features. "But if I can be selfish, I would like to remain by her side for the rest of my life."

Meiko looked at the boy, amazed by how serious and deep he can be, considering he's childish and immature most of the time. "Wow. That was very touching."

Len lifted his head at the woman, silently thanking her with his eyes.

"This is gonna make me cry." Kaito said, sniffling a little while he rubbed his moist eyes. "Next question. What words could Rin utter that would mean the world to you?"

Len turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm already happy hearing that she loves me. When she says that she's happy with me, I'm overjoyed. Those words mean everything to me." He said, his lips forming a cheerful grin.

Kaito returned the gesture, feeling very proud of his young friend who he viewed as a smaller brother.

"Okay. What would you do if Rin hadn't returned your feelings?" Meiko asked and by the small flinch of Len, she could tell that he didn't really like the question.

"I-I… I would be sad, of course." Len answered, his eyes showing the sadness that he was feeling when he thought about Rin with another. "This was always my fear and it still is. I'm scared that I'm not good enough for Rin. I'm scared she'll get tired of me… But I know she's not like that. She's honest about her feelings which is something I really admire about her." Len's face held a small smile. "I would be devastated without Rin but I'd be happy because her happiness is my happiness. I'd show her my support with whatever decision she'd make."

Meiko nodded, impressed by how honest Len's answer was.

Kaito was on the verge of tears and with a shaky voice, he asked the next question. "D-Do you believe you will be together forever?"

Len hummed a little before lifting his face and revealing the hope in his eyes. "I wish for that but I can't guarantee it." He responded, shocking the other two in the room. "People can change and time passes but I'll try my best to complete that dream."

Kaito wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes before clearing his throat. "Do you love Rin with all your heart?"

Len beamed. "Of course! How could I not? She's wonderful!" His eyes sparkled with all the emotions he had for the female blonde.

Meiko laughed, very glad that the next question was the last one. "Final question. How much do you love her?"

Len played with his tie, swinging his legs back and forth as he thought of his answer. "Hmm…" He bit his lip before opening his mouth and communicating his answer. "I love Rin very much! She's my whole world! I would do anything for her!"

Kaito grinned. "Now, for the actual final part. Go ahead and give Rin a message." He instructed.

Len nodded, looking directly at the camera. "Hi, Rin!" He waved, a bit of pink tinting his cheeks. "I hope you like this… I'm not very good at expressing my feelings but I want you to know that I love you and I was the one who ate your last muffin, I'm sorry!"

The blonde clasped his hands together, bowing his head as he feared for the reaction of his girlfriend. She might be nice and very sweet but she also has her dark side. Don't get her mad, you don't want to see what happens.

Kaito quickly stopped the recording and faced the young boy. "You ate it?! You know Rin loves her muffins almost as much as she loves oranges! She's gonna kill you!" He exclaimed, feeling sorry for Len.

Meiko chuckled. "Good luck, Len. Rin can be very savage." She smirked, enjoying the scared look on his face. "Are we done here?" As you can guess, Meiko was kind of impatient.

Kaito shook his head. "We still have to see the results and Rin's still not done with hers. We have to wait until they're done."

Len pouted as he heard his stomach grumble. "I'm hungry. Can I go to the kitchen?" He asked, getting up from his chair.

Kaito grabbed the bag of chips behind him. "Here."

Len happily accepted the junk food, quickly opening the bag and munching on the snack.

Meiko gave Kaito a weird look. "Why did you have that?"

Kaito threw her a charming smile. "I'm always prepared." He said smoothly, causing the brown-haired woman to roll her eyes.

Len continued to eat, resembling a small child that was receiving good candy for his good behavior.

Meiko watched how Kaito sat down on Len's bed, eating a piece of cake from who knows where. She let out a sigh. "I'm not even gonna ask…" She glanced at the two males who were really content eating their food. "I'm surrounded by kids…"

And so, the trio patiently waited for the group in the other room to finish.

* * *

 **How terrible was it? I'm kind of sick right now so…**

 **Anyway, to those that read this, thank you!**

 **Tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter! I do have a new story that is complete so I'll try to upload that sometime soon._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"This is so romantic! Don't you think so, Rin?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes! Luka, is the camera ready?"

The pink-haired woman nodded. "You tell me when to start recording."

Miku grinned as she turned to the blonde sitting in front of the camera. "Rin, do your best, okay?"

"Sure."

"That's the spirit! Okay, Luka. Go ahead."

Luka pressed the 'record' button and signalled for Miku to start the session.

"Alright! I'm Miku and working alongside Luka, we'll be the ones searching deep into Rin's soul for the truth regarding her feelings for Len."

Everyone in the room remained impressed by Miku's introduction, dazzled by how serious and profound that was.

"Wow." Rin brought her hands and clapped for her friend, proud of how intelligent that sounded.

Miku bowed her head in gratitude before looking at her paper with all the questions. "Okay. First question! What is your name?"

Rin blinked. "Kaito came up with these questions, right?"

Luka smiled nervously. "Sadly, yes."

"So, what's your name?"

"Rin."

Luka glanced at her paper before speaking. "Next question. Who do you love?"

"Well, can you be more specific? I do love a lot of people but do you mean in a romantic way? Or as in family? Friends?" Rin asked, wanting to give Miku a bit of a hard time.

Miku stared at her friend. "In a romantic way, Rin. That's the point of this."

"Oh, then Len. I love Len."

Miku nodded. "Okay, third question. What do you love the most about Len?"

Rin grinned. "I like that he peels oranges for me! It's really nice because then I don't get my fingers covered in orange juice. Oh, and I like that he's so sensitive! It's so cute!" Rin started to squeal as she remembered the many times Len had shed tears because he was frustrated or sad.

"He really is a baby." Miku commented, a smile appearing on her face as she watched how happy Rin was while thinking about her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but he's my baby. And I mean, it's Len! What don't you love about him?"

Luka giggled. "Okay, next question. Do you remember the first time you met?"

Rin smiled. "I remember that when Miku was showing me around, I would always catch a glimpse of blonde hair. I didn't think much about it until I saw that the person, or the hair, was always around us. I thought it was a stalker."

"Oh, yeah. It was kind of creepy but then we learned it was Len." Miku said, the memories coming back to her mind. "When I got home, Len kept on asking about you. It was so funny! He kept on stuttering and blushing… Ha."

Rin laughed. "Yeah and then he came up that day when we went to the coffee shop. He looked really nervous and only Len would introduce himself to a new person by dropping his drink on them."

Luka's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh my. What a way to start your relationship."

Rin nodded, another laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah… It was a pretty dress too."

Miku perked her head up. "Wasn't that the one you told me was worth like $50?"

Rin nodded sadly. "It was like $50… But that doesn't matter!" Rin smiled brightly. "Len was frantically wiping my dress while apologizing to me for being so clumsy. I managed to calm him down and we soon became friends!"

Miku beamed. "That was wonderful! Okay, next question. Do you remember who asked who out?"

Rin giggled. "Yeah, Len did. But I was the one to confess first."

"So I'm guessing you're the dominant one of the two?" Miku asked Rin, throwing her a small wink.

Rin laughed. "I can't say. It's a secret. But Len can be assertive when he wants."

"Oh, okay. Moving on. Where did you guys go on your first date?"

"Hmm, we went to the same coffee shop! It was really sweet since Len was trying to be a perfect gentleman but he was also kind of timid."

Miku looked at the blonde. "Was he a perfect gentleman?"

"Yup!"

"Good. You're my daughter and I want what's best for you."

"Miku, you're not my mother."

"I am."

"No. I mean, Luka's more of a mother to me than you."

"Eh? Really? I'm honored to think you consider me as that type of figure."

"You're welcome, Luka!"

Miku raised her hand. "Is it because she's older?"

"No. She's just wiser."

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Miku shook her head. "We're getting off topic."

Luka nodded. "Right. Next question. Now that you're together, what is it that you wish for?"

"I want to be with him forever."

"How sweet~"

"But that's childish."

"How cruel. Why is it childish?"

Rin started to play with her fingers. "Well, even though that's what my heart desires, it's kind of selfish. I just want Len to be happy. If I can make him happy, that's wonderful! But if I can't, then I want him to go where he can be happy."

Miku had started to tear up at her answer. "Rin, that's sad. That is not allowed here."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows you and Len are only filled with sadness!"

"Everyone? Sadness? Really?"

"Yeah! All you guys do is make us cry! I'm tired, okay?! I want a happy ending for you two!" Miku exclaimed, her voice cracking as she tried not to cry. "I just want a normal and happy relationship."

Luka went over to the teal-haired girl and placed a hand on her back, trying to calm the agitated Miku. "You okay?"

"...I'm fine."

Rin smiled. "Miku, you've been reading heartbreaking stories, haven't you?"

Miku sniffled. "Yeah…"

"Are you okay? Can you continue?"

Miku stood up abruptly, startling the pink-haired woman next to her. "I'm fine! Let's keep on going! What words could Len utter that would mean the world to you?"

Rin brought a finger to her chin. "Hmm… I'm satisfied with just hearing that he loves me… But I guess hearing him say that he loves me more than bananas is pretty amazing."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else."

"..."

"Nothing?"

"..."

"How about an eternal vow?"

"A what?"

"Marriage! Marriage, Rin! Don't you want him to propose?!"

"Oh… Well, we're still young. I don't want to rush anything. But being married to Len is definitely a dream of mine." Rin said, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Luka cleared her throat. "What would you do if Len hadn't returned your feelings?"

Rin's eyes turned distant when she heard the question, a small pang of pain in her chest as she thought of it. "Unrequited love is sad, isn't it? Painful, lonely, depressing…"

"You're gonna make me cry again."

Rin laughed quietly. "It's hard but I'm very glad to be with someone who corresponds to my feelings. If Len hadn't… The I would be very, very sad but as long as he's happy… Then I'm fine."

Luka was touched by the warmth in Rin's response, amazed that someone so young could have these kind of thoughts. "That's real love, isn't? Putting their feelings first, despite the pain it might cause you."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, this is depressing me! Next question!" Miku turned to the blonde before asking the question. "Do you think you'll be together forever?"

"Hmm… I hope so. I'll try my best to make sure that happens!"

"Good. Do you love Len with all your heart?"

"Like I said before, how could I not? He's amazing! I love Lenny-poo with all my heart and soul!"

"Lenny-poo?"

Rin giggled. "That's my nickname for him. He's not very fond of it but I like to tease him."

Luka smiled. "Final question. How much do you love him?"

"I love Len so much, I could die! He's just so wonderful, it fills my heart with joy whenever I'm around him!" Rin's lips formed a big cheerful grin on her face, demonstrating very well how content she is with her relationship.

"Okay, this isn't part of the questions but I have to know. Who was the one to initiate the first kiss?" Miku asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Rin rolled her eyes. "That, my dear friend, is none of your business."

Miku pouted. "You're no fun!"

Luka faced Rin. "Alright, for the last part. Go ahead and look directly at the camera and give Len a message."

Rin nodded, adjusting herself to the position needed. "Hi, Len! I suck at things like this… You're more poetic and deep… Oh well. I tried my best but these words are not enough to describe how much I love you. This was kind of dumb but considering that Kaito came up with this, it's totally fine. Bye! Oh, and did you see my last muffin? I'm really craving one and I love muffins! Okay, I think that's it."

Luka stopped the recording while Miku gave Rin a weird look. "Muffins? Really?"

"What? I might have a man but that doesn't mean I have to give up on food."

Miku gave her a blank stare before sitting down on the bed in Rin's room. "You eat so much yet you're still so skinny! How?"

Rin shrugged. "It just happens… I'm hungry. Do you think they're done?"

"Don't know. I can't wait to see Len's video!"

Rin laughed, laying down on the bed as well while her mind began to imagine the answers of Len to all those questions. _We'll find out after dinner…_

* * *

 **That's it! Tell me what you think! The next one should be the last one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe it took me so long to finish this story!**

 **I apologize for the late update but here's the wrap up of this one. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

All six members of the family sat at the table, one particular blue-haired male standing up as he looked down at the others.

"Alright. Thank you for joining me here tonight."

Len innocently looked up at the older boy. "Well, it was dinner time and we're all hungry."

Kaito nodded. "That's right. That's the purpose for this meeting."

Meiko rolled her brown eyes at him. "Are you gonna shut up so we can eat? Or what?" She asked, her stomach screaming for food.

"All in time. First, I want to thank all of you that were kind enough to participate in this beautiful and entertaining project concerning the young love between two of our attendees here." Kaito gestured towards the two blondes to which Len happily waved back while Rin was trying her best to stay awake.

"We want to thank you too, Kaito!" Len exclaimed, his sweet voice keeping his beloved Rin awake. "People don't see how cool you are!"

Kaito placed a hand over his hand, touched by the nice words from the small blonde. "Thank you. I'm really underrated and judged a lot. I just need a bit of love." He whispered dramatically, sniffling a bit to make his point. "But anyway! Like I was saying, I want to express how grateful I am for your wonderful cooperation. So, let's hear some words from our dazzling Meiko."

Meiko picked at her nails before looking directly at Kaito's eyes.

She looked away, no intent of playing along with Kaito's stupidity.

Kaito grinned. "Okay! Thank you, that was beautiful. Now, a message from the lovely Miku."

Miku beamed. "I want to say this was super cute! I wish I had a boyfriend now…" She mumbled. "But it's okay! I'm happy seeing enough RinxLen!"

Rin raised her eyebrow at Miku's statement while her boyfriend blushed at the words of the teal-haired girl.

"Yes, I think Miku speaks for all of us when she says that. Now, some thoughts from our beautiful Luka."

Luka smiled softly. "Yes. I would like to say that the happiness of my dear friends is my happiness as well. I wish you the best in your relationship and I know you two are meant for each other."

Rin giggled. "Thank you, Luka!"

Len nodded. "Thanks!"

Luka smiled at them as Kaito cleared his throat.

"Well, as for me, I want to say that I'm pleased with the results. I think it was a nice story for all of us, don't you?" He ran his hand through his blue hair as he let out a sigh. "And now, time for the meal."

Meiko threw her hands up in the air. "Finally! I've been waiting for who knows how long!" She exclaimed.

Miku giggled at the older woman as Kaito spoke. "I'm sorry, there's no sake tonight."

Meiko stopped. "What?"

"Rin and Len are too young to drink." Kaito explained.

Meiko stared at him. "But no one's telling them to drink." She argued.

Kaito shrugged. "No sake. Got it?"

Meiko cursed under her breath. "Fine. We'll see what happens with your ice cream tomorrow…"

"What was that?"

Meiko shook her head. "Nothing."

Rin sweatdropped by the scene she witnessed.

Len giggled, a slight tint of pink on his cute cheeks. "They sure do get along, don't they?"

Rin laughed. "They sure do! Now, are we gonna eat or what?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm full!" Rin rubbed her belly, full from the meal she had just consumed. "That was a good steak. Thanks, Luka!"

Luka modestly accepted the compliment. "I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if I was cooking it correctly."

Miku shook her head, her pigtails hitting Kaito in the face due to her movements. "You did an amazing job, Luka!"

Luka's cheeks turned a rosy color as warmth filled her chest. "Thank you, I'm honored to receive such praises."

Rin sat down on the couch next to Len. "See? Luka can cook, I can't. That's a big difference." She pointed out as she got comfortable on his shoulder. "So, just be prepared for being the cook in the family, okay?"

At the word 'family', Len blushed from shyness but joy quickly consumed that sensation. "Don't worry, I know a few recipes!" He answered, a bright smile on his lips.

Rin saw how his blue eyes twinkled with elation and that made her grin.

"Okay, here are the videos." Kaito entered the room with his blue laptop in hand. "Who wants to go first?"

Rin lifted her head from Len's shoulder. "I'll go." She volunteered.

Kaito nodded, clicking on something before setting the device on the coffee table.

Meiko entered the living room with a green bowl of popcorn.

Kaito shot her a questioning look and she quickly responded.

"This is gonna be amusing. I'm prepared, okay?"

Rin pouted. "I want some popcorn too!"

Meiko pointed to the kitchen. "There's more over there."

Rin jumped. "Yay!" She ran off to the kitchen and shortly after that, she came back with her own bowl of popcorn.

Miku followed her example and brought back two bowls, one for her and one for Luka.

Luka gratefully accepted the food. "Thank you."

Miku beamed. "You're welcome!"

Kaito stopped and looked at them.

He saw that Rin was sharing her popcorn with Len, feeding him by hand in a cute way. Everyone else had popcorn except him.

"Wow, that's nice." He said in an offended tone.

Rin stopped giggling at Len's goofy antics and glanced over at the ice cream lover. "What?"

"No one got me popcorn."

Rin tilted her head. "Oh… Oh! Wow! Do you want us to go get you some?" She offered, feeling slightly guilty for not thinking about Kaito once again.

Kaito nodded slowly. "That would help soothe the pain."

Rin laughed. "Fine. You want some more, Len?"

Len shook his head. "No, thank you."

Rin nodded, going off to the kitchen and retrieving another bowl of popcorn.

She came back and happily handed the food to Kaito.

"Thanks."

Rin went back to her seat as Kaito took his own on the floor.

"It's starting. Be quiet." Kaito instructed as he reached over to place the video on fullscreen.

Luka and Miku scooted closer to get a better view while Meiko took a seat next to Len.

* * *

The viewing was kind of embarrassing. Rin was laughing at how stupid she sounded and silently crying about the missing muffin that she was still mourning over.

Len, on the other hand, was enjoying this. He listened to the beautiful words that his dear angel had uttered, and he carved them into his brain and heart. He would forever treasure them, feeling blessed by life with such love from a gorgeous and kind creature.

Kaito was eating his popcorn while Miku was going 'aww' in some parts. Meiko was teasing the younger blonde about how corny some of her responses were.

But that was just Rin's video. Len still awaited his turn.

"Okay. If you want to hear some real cheesy things, then here's the video for you." Kaito said as he changed the videos.

Rin smiled, her grip on Len's hand tightening. "Aww, Len! I haven't even seen it and I'm already gushing!"

Len flushed. "W-Well, I was just being honest…"

Rin beamed. "You're so sweet!" She wrapped her arm around his very tightly. Len placed his hand over hers, his chest swelling up with happiness.

And so, like that, the couple watched the romantic confessions of Len. He was blushing from embarrassment most of the time. Miku and Luka were both smiling with glee while Meiko was snickering in the background. Kaito was laughing once again during the moment where Len explains how he met RIn.

Rin was very pleased with his answers. She was turning a bit red from all the sweet compliments from the blonde and her heart danced with joy as she listened to his love declarations.

"Len, you're so romantic!" She hugged him tighter. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you!"

Len smiled fondly at her, raising his hand to stroke her hair. "I'm the lucky one. I love you very much Rin, and I don't know what I'd do without you." He confessed, a small blush across his face.

Rin giggled. "I love you too!"

Miku started to clap for them. "Oh my, this is so sweet! It's making me feel lonely now!" She began to sniffled. "I want a boyfriend too…"

Meiko laughed. "Well, this certainly made my day. But please tell me, are we done with these 'projects'?" She asked Kaito, hoping to hear that he's out of ideas.

Kaito shrugged. "Don't know. We'll see."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'm going to bed. I'm completely worn out." Meiko stood up and waved goodbye to everyone.

Luka placed a hand over her mouth as a small yawn escaped her lips. "I should better head to bed as well. Goodnight, everyone."

Miku somberly stood up. "I should sleep too. At least there I can dream about having a romance…" She muttered, making her way to her room.

Len turned to Rin. "Are you sleepy?"

Rin didn't have to answer, the yawn that escaped her mouth answered Len's question.

"Do you want me to take you to your bed?" He offered, his own eyes feeling tired.

Rin shook her head. She was comfortable in Len's hold and she had no intention of leaving this nice warmth.

Len smiled, resting his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her lovely scent that reminded him of oranges.

Kaito closed his laptop and quietly made his way out of the living room.

He looked back before chuckling. "We'll see what awaits you in the future…." He whispered, his blue eyes starting to close. "Ah, I need more sleep. I've been working too much these days."

And with everyone else in their respective rooms, two young lovers remained together in the couch. Their hold on each other was not gonna weaken anytime soon, and despite the unclear future ahead, the two go on together with bright and happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Okay! Finally! It's done!**

 **That took longer than expected. But this is dedicated to my friend who just had surgery. I'm wishing for your well being and I hope this update made you at least smile.**

 **So, yeah! That's it! Until next time!**


End file.
